Married at 18
by KNE
Summary: Life was great for Kagome.But everything goes downhill on her 18th birthday when her family announces that she will be married into one of the most wealthiest families in Tokyo. Her husband... no other than the biggest playboy in Japan.
1. First Meetings:Bad Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Another story. Don't get mad; I only have three out now. Please review, even if you don't like it. Thanks

**_Married at 18_**

By: KNE

Chapter 1- First meetings-Bad Impressions

* * *

She was doing it again. She was falling asleep with her eyes open while looking through the camera lens. To tell the truth, Kagome preferred landscapes and scenery; not people or weddings…. **especially weddings. **People were too picky. The angle, the shots, the color, the blending…..nothing was ever perfect when it came to being the photographer of weddings. Kagome was only going to be a freshman at Tokyo University, yet she had been recommended to too many people….especially people who were engaged. At least she was making some kind of profit. 

"Hey! You there! Take a picture of the children dancing!" An elderly woman with an uptight face pointed towards the pack of dancing kids and snapping Kagome back from dream land. Kagome pursed her lips together and lifted the camera to her eyes. The only thing that kept the wedding from being considered one of the most boring weddings Kagome had ever attended, were the children. At least they were doing something normal…..and smiling for real. The rest of the people in the ball room looked AND acted like selfish pigs. Considering the formality and hotel the reception was being held, the wedding had to belong to someone who owned more than just a pet shop. _Ahhh, welcome to the world of the rich and beautiful,_ Kagome sighed and picked herself a glass of water on the table. She would never go there. Rich people came off as mean and arrogant. They never REALLY smiled. And judging by all the movies and dramas she had seen, they ALWAYS had hidden agendas.

Amazing how they even hired a rookie photographer like her. Kagome set the wine glass down and began moving towards the dance floor. The lucky bride had just returned from the back room, holding her bouquet of pink luxurious roses. Kagome glanced up at the front of the ballroom to see a man in a white tux walk up towards the microphone. The orchestra stopped playing and the room instantly quieted down. Kagome lifted her camera to her eye and began snapping away.

"Ladies and gentleman…. May I please have your attention! Congratulations to Emi and Kiato on their beautiful wedding. May they live a rich and prosperous life!" The room erupted into cheers and applause. _Rich is a given….._Kagome quickly knelt down to get a better shot of the two couple. "Now for the moment you single women out there are waiting for! Please…all unmarried women come to the front. It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" In a flash, the room began to shake as the hundreds of young women stampeded to the front of the ball room, giggling and laughing all the while. Kagome could only step away to make room for them. She rolled her eyes. Even if it WAS tradition, Kagome found it pointless to believe in it. The woman who caught the bouquet was going to be the next in line to get married? Unless she was some sort of dreamer, it would never come true. Never.

"I know who I'm going to marry!" A young girl in a blue dress piped up, as she waved her hand in the air. "He's the most handsome man in the world!" The girl next to her whipped around and smiled.

"And who is that?"

"I'll give you a hint. His father owns the great Maple hotel chain." Kagome lowered her camera and practically snorted. _Figures….another rich kid._ A few curly haired heads whipped around to face the girl who had just given the statement.

"WHAT?! He would never give you the time of the day! Inuyasha Takashi could only like someone beautiful like me!" Another few heads turned.

"NO! He kissed me yesterday and said he loved me!" A new girl had entered the conversation.

"No way! He said he loved me last week!" The first girl argued back to the other girls who were now glaring dangerously at each other. Kagome could only secretly snicker. Sounded like a rich play boy to her. She shook her head and edged away from the violent looking girls. She had a job to do, and that wasn't eavesdropping on spoiled brats. The bride positioned her smiley self on the stage where the orchestra sat. She smiled, showing her perfectly bleached teeth and then turned around.

"On the count of three!" Kagome heard her shout, as she began snapping away at the bride's back.

"ONE!" The guests were beginning to count, and she could feel all the girls squirming around her. If only she was a bit taller.

"TWO!" Pushing and shoving was evolving, faster than ever. Kagome hastily began elbowing some girls to keep her from becoming a victim.

"THREE!" Kagome almost jumped from surprise as there was a sudden loud intake of breath from all the girls that surrounded her. The bouquet was in the air in an instant, flying and souring high above the females in the front row. In the millisecond that it took Kagome to see the bouquet, she knew right away that she was in danger.

"Oh…gosh…" She whispered as the bouquet plunged down into the mosh of girls.

It was like War World II all over again, except that this time, the soldiers were all teenage girls in strapless dresses and high heeled shoes. Screaming was definitely involved. Maybe even hair pulling. Kagome felt herself being shoved all over the place. The girls were suddenly piling themselves on top of each other. If Kagome's situation was less dangerous, she would have taken a few pictures to keep herself humor. But NO. Kagome was being pushed towards the pile itself. It was like a huge tsunami, sucking her in, and she couldn't get out. She was going to die a day before her eighteenth birthday.

Kagome was suddenly shoved onto the ground. "Oww…." She gasped as she felt her chest being poked at by something sharp. "Get off!" Kagome found herself, shouting.

"It's mine!" She heard a few hisses from around her.

"He's mine! He said he loved me!"

"Get off me!" Kagome found herself screaming. Slowly, she felt the weight on her get lighter. _Finally…_ the last animal finally removed herself from Kagome's leg, giving Kagome room to breathe. Did somebody stop the wrestling match? Kagome sat up and rubbed her leg, and then reached for the camera. Hopefully the lens was alright. If they cracked, it would take months to save enough to buy a new one. The room was dead silent. _Weird….shouldn't they be congratulating the lucky winner?_ Kagome lifted her head to look around, only to find all heads looking down at her. She hated attention. Especially attention from people she didn't know. Kagome quickly tried scrambling up until her hand brushed against a fresh leaf on the floor.

_What the….._ Her eyes traveled down to the bouquet that lied behind her. "Oh my god, no…" she whispered. Her head snapped again. She wasn't even part of the wedding……

"Who are you?" A girl stepped up from the pack of cows near the band stand. Kagome picked up the roses and stood up, dusting her black dress.

"I…I'm…"

"She's the photographer." The bride descended her way down the stage and smiled. Kagome could only bite her lip and hand the roses back to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Higurashi Kagome is it? Congratulations!" The bride (aka Emi) turned and faced her guests in the most polite manner.

"Please…everyone! A round of applause for Kagome Higurashi!" Another second ticked away as the people in the room just stared at the young girl in the plain black dress. And then the room erupted into cautious applause. Kagome could only nervously smile.

"I can't take this. It's not my place. You should do it over again…" Kagome attempted to get rid of the bouquet in her hands again. She turned to face the bride. "I don't deserve it…"

"Nonsense! The bouquet obviously came to you. You know what they say…..the person who gets it, is next in line to get married!" The bride flashed another darling smile, turned, and walked away. Kagome bit her tongue.

"And thank god it's not true…." Kagome muttered her words as she turned around and reached for another glass of water with the pink roses in her hands.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Why are you so stubborn! All I ask is from you is to cooperate for once with me!" Inutashio Takashi turned from his laptop to face his son. "Just go to the wedding, and shut up." The stubborn boy turned away from the window. 

"I hate weddings! All of those fucking fakes can go to hell for all I care!"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?!" Doing the opposite of what his father told him was the only thing Inuyasha did best in life. But he did NOT want to go some stupid random wedding. He had plans….and they were ruined. _So much for beer and women…._

"You are my son, and I will not have myself be humiliated again and again!"

"Then disown me for all I care! I don't want to go to the fucking wedding!!!"

"Inuyasha, don't speak like that to your father. He only asks once in a while for you to attend these things with him. Just listen to him and please go." The two raging men turned to face the woman in the corner of the limo who had been keeping quiet during the whole ride. She smiled and lifted her warm brown eyes, "Now be good…and no more fighting until after the reception."

"But Ma…"

"No buts Inuyasha; It's time to behave now and act your age." Inuyasha immediately ceased his complaining and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. He never had the nerve to go against his mother. His father…definitely, but never his mother. Maybe because she was one of the few women that would ever understand him. _Fuck this…._The only thing he would be doing tonight would be running away from stupid brainless girls who he had probably fucked days ago. He didn't even know who was getting married. Some daughter of the Nippon Pet store chain….

The limo came to a stop, and the door opened for him. Inuyasha grunted and pushed passed the few employees that had surrounded the car.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha grumbled as he reached his mother's side. He received a glare from his father.

"We are at our own hotel, Inuyasha. Do you not know anything?" Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready for a comeback when he felt his mother's gloved hand on his arm.

"Not now dear, we don't have time for this. We're already late…" Inuyasha's mouth snapped close and he turned away from Inutashio. The family proceeded towards the grand ball room, as a few employees and hotel managers hurried to bow and greet their boss. Inuyasha could only roll his eyes as they reached the large maple doors.

"Inuyasha, fix your tie…" His mother politely said, without turning from the door.

"He should have worn a bow…."

"Will you shut up, Old Man!" The door opened, and the room was dead silent. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together. "Dammit, did they announce us?!" he hissed towards his mother.

"Keep still Inuyasha," He heard his mother say, not batting an eye. _I'm screwed the moment the cameras stop flashing_, Inuyasha licked his lips and did the worst thing he could ever do…..he smirked.

* * *

From the balcony, Kagome almost dropped her glass of water. Her hands flew up to her ears and she whipped towards the glass doors. _What was that awful noise! It sounded like…..screeching!_ Screeching from girls…..a whole lot of them too. What else other than a flying bouquet could make then squeal so much? Kagome sighed and walked towards the door. She was practically done with her job. There was only a few more hours left, and some guests were even beginning to leave. There was no point in taking more pictures; plus she was on her break. It was Kagome time. Not. 

Reaching for the golden door handle, Kagome could only think of all the work she had once she got home. She still had so much to do on her scrapbook before sending it in. The deadline was coming up, and she was still behind on it. Maybe she could use some pictures that she had taken from the wedding….Kagome pouted. But no…..her best work deprived from landscapes and scenery. She was much better at that, and she couldn't do anything tomorrow either! Her mother had some huge plans for her birthday…..

She jerked on the handle for the second time.

"No way…." Kagome instantly pulled on the door knob again. "No way…." And again. Her heart sped up. "Omigod….."

Her palm hit the glass pane hard. She backed away, scared that the delicate glass might break. She couldn't afford to pay for any broken doors from five star hotels. She could hear the music from below as well….no one would hear her.

"No! I'm such an idiot!" Kagome reached for the knob and began pulling on it again. It was helpless. She was locked out, on her own choice of getting fresh air. Backing up against the railing, Kagome held the wine glass high above her head.

"Here's to luck…" she whispered, bringing it down to her lips and taking a sip. She stared through the glass doors and sunk down to her bottom. "How bad can it get?"

* * *

"Inuyasha! How come you never called back?!" Inuyasha was trapped. Backed against the wall of his very own hotel. 

"Uh…Mickey, right?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"Mizuki!" At least he tried. The girl put an angry fist on her waist. He was beginning to feel like Miroku at the moment.

"Mizuki….that's right. How could I ever forget that face…" He reached one hand up and cupped her cheek. She looked a bit familiar. "….and those lips…" He leaned down, and grinned when he felt the girl push her body against him. He got out of that one fast. When he pulled away, he felt a sharp nail trail down his chest.

"I knew you loved me….Inuyasha-kun." _If only you were half as smart as a rock…._

"Excuse me babe, I'll go get us a drink…." Inuyasha leaned down again to place a small peck on her blushing cheek and then slipped away. "Stupid bitch…" he muttered, before disappearing behind another crowd of business people.

"Inuyasha!" A voice echoed through the room and he winced. He knew coming to the wedding was a bad idea. Quickly dodging behind a plant, he watched as a tall girl in a gold dress walked by, her head looking from side to side for him.

"Inuyasha-kun! You are so hott in that tux." Inuyasha smirked. Another wench to lead on. He slowly turned around to face a young girl. Maybe seventeen. Only three years younger…..illegal. Inuyasha snorted. _To hell with that…she's hott._

"You think so? You're pretty sexy yourself…." He leaned forward and gently took a hold of her wrist. She giggled and leaned closer. If he got caught, he'll make some lame excuse about no knowing, since the girl was a size D-cup or larger.

"Wanna get a better look?" She gently pushed him out into a small hall. Her lips were suddenly on his, her hands roaming his body. Being a male….Inuyasha could only smile to himself. THIS was better than hanging around his father all day. Plus, he had escaped from Mickey….or was it Mizuki? How bad could it get?

* * *

_"Sunday Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday. Sunday Monday, Tuesday Wednesday, Thursday Friday, Saturday….." _That song would be a good school song to teach. Strange how a person who used seven words, mainly the days of the week, created a song used throughout the world. 

"Probably a millionaire by now," Kagome whispered to herself. She cleared her throat and prepared to practice her singing.

_"Down by the bay….where the watermelons grow. Back to my home…..I dare not goooooo…_This is stupid!" Kagome slammed her head back against the cement and buried her face in her hands. Bored, cold, and locked out while on a job. No one would probably find her until morning. And she didn't have her cell either! Her mother would be furious with her, absolutely furious. Clearing her throat, Kagome straightened her head and stared back at the garden view in front of her.

"_For if I do….My mother will say….."_

_

* * *

_

She giggled as Inuyasha drew circles on the back of her pink pale dress. Lifting her head up, the girl sat down on the foot of the couch. "They were right when they said you were a good kisser," she reached for her purse and took out a small mirror. Inuyasha snorted.

"Damn right, I am." He reached a hand down to pull her in for another kiss, but she pulled away.

"I'm thirsty…Be right back. DON'T go anywhere…" The girl stood up, leaned down to kiss him again, and then disappeared around the corner leaving Inuyasha alone. He didn't even know her name.

"Shit, don't wanna go back…" he muttered as he headed towards the ball room, ignoring the girl's previous demand of not going anywhere. He froze when he saw that very same girl surrounded by three other girls. One happened to be Mizuki.

"We saw you with him! Where is he?!"

"You better have not touched him!"

"You whore!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Being in the middle of a catfight was the last thing he wanted. Attracting attention, and then getting bullshitted by his father later on was definitely not on his 'to do' list. Quickly turning away from the small fight, he headed back towards the staircase he had seen earlier near the sofa. Escape routes were everywhere he needed them to be. Flying up the steps, he found himself on a balcony overlooking the ballroom.

"Cool…" he muttered quietly, and peered down below. He saw his father and mother chatting with the bride and her parents not to far away. They had probably been looking for him. "Sucks for them bitches…" he scowled and turned around to face a glass wall with and balcony. "Fresh air and a place to hide…" Reaching for the door handle, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in…..the door shutting behind him.

"Don't close it!" A loud shout penetrated through the air leaving Inuyasha surprised, and then a girl attacked him. Actually, he found himself being pushed out of the way as the girl grabbed the door knob and jerked it a few times. "NO!"

Inuyasha blinked. He blinked again. Then he opened his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?"

She turned to look at him. And for the first time ever, he wished he had never spoken those words.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?" The words had caught Kagome off guard. Completely off the charts to say the least. She was pissed….and tired, and definitely not in the mood to be called a bitch. She turned to look at him. 

"Who the hell do you think you are, to call me a bitch? You're the reason why I'm still locked out!" She had turned her body to him completely now. She let her eyes wander a bit to examine her new found enemy. A boy, not much older than her and was wearing a black tux. Her eyes almost faltered when she caught sight of his hair. A shade almost white….but different. Like silver. His golden eyes widened.

"Locked out?!" It was his turn to jump forward and pushed her out of the way, making her stumble backwards in the rail. His hands reaching for the door handle as well. "No fucking way!" He kicked the door, jerked the handle, and kicked it again. The only reaction he received was the vibrating of the glass panels. He suddenly whipped around to face her. "You! Get me out of here NOW bitch!"

She sensed it the moment he walked in. A rich and arrogant bastard.

"Me? If I could do that, I wouldn't BE here!" She walked over to the door and then sharply turned her head. "And stop calling me a bitch!"

"Shut up wench, and just open the door. I have business to attend to…."

"And I don't? If you haven't used your brain and NOT close the door, you wouldn't be locked out, so stop blaming me, arrogant bastard." She had never encountered such a rude existing man in her life. Already she pitied anyone who had to do with him. "Unless you're willing to pay for hotel damages, we're not getting out of here any time soon." Kagome folded her arms across her chest. He only seethed. Then his eyes landed on the camera that hung around her neck.

"Gimme that…" He yelled jerking the strap.

"Ouch! Stop that!" She felt the strap break and her heart skipped a beat. "Give that back! What are you thinking?!" She yelled, fighting for her camera.

"Back off bitch! We need to break the glass!"

"Not with my camera, you're not!" Grabbing a chunk full of his hair, Kagome jerked it as hard as she can.

"OWW!" The man yelled, dropping the camera to the stone floor. "Bitch that hurt!" He quickly slapped her hands away and grabbed his sore head. Kagome yelped and fell to the floor.

"My camera…." She trailed off, as she searched for damages. He only stared down at her, one hand on his scalp.

"Buy a new one. What's more important, getting out? Or that worthless camera?" His words almost stung, but Kagome's head snapped up to face him.

"Not everyone is made up of money, like you!"

"I knew it! I smelled something from the sewer…."

"Why you….YOU are so incredibly rude!" Kagome staggered up. "I hate rich bastards like you who think they're too good for anything. You're NOTHING. You live off of your father's wealth, and I can insure you that you'll die with it ALONE!" She shoved him hard against the cement wall.

"Sticks and stones, bitch."

Kagome sent him another glare and she dropped down to her camera again. The lens was scratched. It would take at least two months to replace it. She was screwed.

**-1 hour later**

They had not said word to each other since the girl had supposedly told him off. Inuyasha took notice of her moping in the corner. They were getting no where, and he was sick and tired of breathing the same air as the wench in front of him. He only dreaded the amount of trouble he was going to get in the moment he got out. He basically missed the whole reception. His ass was on the line.

"Oi!" He roughly shouted loud enough for her to hear. Her response was to keep staring at the shit of equipment in her lap. Inuyasha closed his mouth and shook his head in disgust. It was a fucking two dollar camera to him. If she would just let him smash the glass with it, he could buy her a new one and everything would be take care of. But the stupid stubborn bitch…. "Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want…" she flatly answered, raising a lazy eye at him. He didn't like her. She was trouble and he didn't like they way he was being treated. She had no right to talk like that to him. She was nothing compared to him.

"Look. I have stuff to do."

"I don't care."

"My ass is on the line."

"Good."

"Will you just shut up and listen to me!" She turned her head away. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. We'll use your camera to break the glass; and I promise I'll buy you a new one. One that you'll like more."

"No. No. and no. We're not using my camera!" Inuyasha made a fist and growled.

"Then bitch, tell me how the hell we're supposed to get out?" She turned her head to look at him straight in the eye. That's when he noticed her eyes were ice blue.

"I don't know. How about your head? Seems large and hard enough…."

"You WHORE!" He jumped up and stomped towards her. She didn't even bat an eye as she looked up at him.

"My name isn't WHORE, or is bitch or wench. It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

"I don't care what your name is, bitch. I care about getting out of here and away from you!"

"At least we have one thing in common…" Dammit. He was screwed. His eyes trailed down to her as he panted angrily. He had never encountered a girl so….so…..Even Inuyasha couldn't think of the word for her. His eyes dropped down to look at her milky legs. Her smooth legs. Why did they look so nice? What was a girl like her doing with legs like those?

For a minute all thoughts were forgotten, until the girl noticed where his eyes were focused or….or trailing to. Inuyasha never stood a chance.

**-1 hour later**

Kagome hugged her knees and eyed the man dangerously. "Take a step closer and I'll make sure you'll never have kids!" He glared at her.

"You've already done that…bitch," he muttered.

"Suits you right, pervert!" The man snorted, and looked away.

"I would rather die then touch an ugly hag like you."

"Then go kill yourself!" Usually Kagome was kind, but this boy was asking for it every time he spoke. He already broke part of Kagome's camera. And then calling her a bitch…AND THEN STARING HER DOWN!! "You can go and play with all those skanks that you rich playboys date. If you must know, they only do it for your money."

Inuyasha knew.

"And they're brainless if you ask me. Girls like them, you'll never remember the next day."

Inuyasha knew.

"And what makes you think you're worth remembering, bitch," he shot out. She only glared at him.

"For one thing, you would never remember my name cuz your brain is even smaller than those skanks. The only thing you know how to do is seduce innocent girls. You're a lunatic." The thought made her shiver seeing that she was the one stuck on a balcony with him. "Second, I'm worth remembering because I'm probably the only girl that has ever kneed you hard enough to make you cry…."

"SHUT UP!" He pointed a nasty finger at her. "That was unfair!" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Well you shouldn't have been looking at me…."

"I already told you that you're ugly. And I don't want anything to do with you." Kagome waved her hand in the air ignoring his furious face.

"The feeling's mutual." He crossed his arms and looked away in a pout. Kagome giggled again. He almost looked cute. "You can mope all you want. We've been here together for the past two hours and we're still here. Get use to me."

"Just shut up will ya? You're giving me a fucking headache!" Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged her knees even tighter.

"Nope." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger and glanced up at him. "Let's play a game." His head snapped down towards her.

"What?"

"I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"No! Why?!" The man surely needed anger management.

"Because you're bored, and you want to." Kagome leaned her head back to run through all the mini games that she knew of.

"I don't want to!"

"Yes you do!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me!"

"NO!" He was such a child. Just give the guy a pacifier and he would probably shut up.

"How about 'I spy'?"

"NO! God dammit, listen to me wench! I'm not playing any of your stupid games!"

"I spy with my little eyes….something red." Kagome giggled at his red face. He had a short temper too.

"I'm not playing!!!!"

**-1 hour later**

"Your tie?" Kagome asked, poking his chest.

"Nope." Inuyasha said lazily.

"Umm…The sky?"

"That's dark blue."

"It's still blue!" Kagome argued, as she looked up at the dark midnight sky. It was late. And she had been playing the game for over an hour now. She sighed and lowered her head back down to face the silver haired dimwit. "I give up."

"Your eyes idiot! That was so obvious!"

"My eyes?! That's light blue!"

"It's still blue!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned away. He watched as she picked up her high heeled shoes and moved back to her original place in the corner of the balcony. "We're never getting outta here. I'm going to die, and you're going to be my only witness!" He moaned and grabbed his head.

"I didn't know rich people wanted the whole country at their deathbed," she replied, giving him an 'I don't pity you' look. He dropped his head and glared at her.

"Well now you know," he answered flatly.

She snorted and looked away, crossing her feet together. She was different from any girl that he had met before. If it was some other random girl, she would be all over him in a second, and maybe….just maybe the situation would be less worst then it already was.

"What are you thinking about? Women?" She ran a hand through her dark hair and leaned her head back again against the railing.

"What are you, a telepathic freak?"

"Typical man behavior," she snorted. "Figures that all you think about is women in your pants." Inuyasha wanted to strangle her. How did she know him so well? A stalker he presumed. Maybe this idea of being trapped was a set up. He smirked.

"I know you want a piece of me. Just admit it." She raised her head and stared at him in disgust.

"For your information, you're less attractive that you think." Inuyasha's jaw drop. THAT was the first time anyone had said that to him. ANYONE! Judging by his reaction, Kagome knew she had hit the vital point. He crawled over and grabbed her wrist.

"I dare you to say that again, bitch!" He lowered his face to hers and growled. She tried pulling her hand away from his grip, but winced. A bruise was definitely going to be there by morning.

"I said…"she looked up at him straight in the eye, "You are UGLY! Any woman smart enough would know you're nothing but a trash disguised in Gucci!"

"Bitch I'm going to…"

"What are you going to do, eh? Hit me? I'll sue you, you bastard if you touch me." She stopped struggling and looked up at him. He only stared at her.

"…and if I kiss you?" he whispered. Inuyasha saw the reaction in her eyes. And for the first time that night, he got the bitch to shut up.

"You wouldn't dare…." She hissed. He smirked and leaned in for the kill. And then the glass door opened.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she placed the carton of eggs in front of her mother. Talk about being tired. Only two hours of sleep since she had gotten home last night. How she survived the night? Even she was clueless at that point. 

"Ma, Sango's taking me shopping today. What time do you want me to be home?" Kagome asked, heading towards the dish cabinet.

"Be home by six. You still have to get ready." Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and glanced up at her mother.

"Get ready for what?"

"We're having dinner at an old friend's. We're celebrating your birthday there." Mrs. Higurashi began slicing the lettuce and glanced at her daughter warily.

"Alright then…" Kagome sighed and walked towards her room. Sango was on her way. She had to tell her best friend about the incident last night. Absolutely crazy and out of the world insane. Getting stuck on a balcony with a ruthless person like that man… He looked more like a criminal then someone who could waltz right into a five start hotel like the Maple Hotel. And the worst part was the end. When he had actually threatened to kiss her! To violate her! "That punk…" Kagome muttered, throwing on a fresh clean pair of jeans and sweatshirt. "If I ever meet him again, I'll give him a piece of my mind….."

"Kagome! Sango's here!" She heard her mother's voice echo through the halls. Her family lived in a small shrine near Tokyo city. Close enough to take the train anywhere. She had taken buses to school every day before graduated a few months ago. Now she was on her way to Tokyo University, unless of course she could finish her scrapbook in time.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

He loved it best when it was just him alone. The music blasting, the hood down, and of course…flooring it. It gave him time to think, unless the annoying ringing wouldn't stop. Inuyasha sighed, and lowered the volume of his stereo. 

"What do you want?" Inuyasha quickly plugged it into his head phone.

"You sound happy to hear from me," the voice of his best friend spoke cheerfully; otherwise belonging to Miroku Houshin.

"Yeah….yeah…what do you want?"

"What are your plans for tonight?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, and stopped at the stop light. "Dad's forcing me to stay home tonight. Something about dinner with some people….ditching of course." Inuyasha could almost feel his friend smiling like a fool.

"You rebel. Go. It might be important."

"Important my ass. Those things are a waste of my time. He's just trying to make my life like hell. The man practically had a fucking heart attack yelling at me last night." Inuyasha winced at the image of his father going crazy on him. Unfortunately his mother was there to make the save again.

"What happened last night?"

"I missed the whole wedding reception. And don't think I did it on purpose. I got locked out on the balcony for four hours before a maid walked in." He heard his friend chuckle lightly.

"To think….the great Inuyasha got locked out like an idiot. I almost wished I had a camera." Again Inuyasha winced. That word, 'camera,' was pissing him off.

"Why don't you shut up Ass…" Inuyasha shouted into the small head piece.

"Four hours and all alone? Damn, at least you could have gone to the party with me. You would have at least gotten laid." Inuyasha froze. He wasn't alone though. He had been trapped. Trapped with the worst person ever.

"Yeah, well guess what. There was someone with me too," Inuyasha said quietly, his eyes glancing from side to side.

"Oh really? Girl or guy?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"Does it really matter?"

"Just trying to determine what kind of company you had last night. Girl or guy?"

"Girl."

"Ahh……..pretty?" Inuyasha nearly choked on his own saliva. Pretty was the last thing on his mind when it came to her. A total witch maybe….

"NO! And why does that matter anyways?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious. So she was ugly?"

"And a total bitch." Miroku laughed again. Every girl Inuyasha met was considered a bitch. Inuyasha' vocabulary did not extend any further.

"Would I date her?" The question was purely innocent. But he heard the anger in Inuyasha's voice.

"You date every woman!"

"Meaning I would date her than? Tell me Inuyasha….is she less attractive then Suki?" Inuyasha began rubbing his temples. Typical Miroku. A pervert for life.

"Suki's a model, Miroku. What kind of dumb ass question is that?"

"Just answer the question, Inuyasha…." Miroku retaliated in a sing a song voice. He was determined to find out why Inuyasha seemed so worked up over this girl. Inuyasha on the other hand, found himself torn about on Miroku's question. Was that bitch last night less attractive then Suki?

"No. She's not any LESS attractive then Suki, but she wasn't model material, she was different from them…."Inuyasha found himself saying, almost sincerely. There was an awkward silence between him and Miroku. Suddenly the realization hit Inuyasha._ Did I say that bitch was pretty????!_ "Never mind, she was hideous." Miroku chuckled lightly.

"I would like to meet this saint that has riled you up so much, Inuyasha." Only a few people in the world could ever make Inuyasha admit that a girl was even considered….pretty. And by all means, only a few girls were worth Inuyasha's time. One in particular….

"She kinda looks like her…."Inuyasha grumbled quietly, slowing his car at the stop sign.

"Maybe you'll see her again."

"Trust me. The girl looked like a beggar. I doubt I'll see her any time soon. Hopefully never." And if he ever did, he would probably commit suicide. They had gone their own way after the maid had opened the door for them. More like on them. She had screamed in surprise finding them in such a compromising position. Inuyasha's face was only millimeters from hers, and his body was basically hovering over her body as well. He was only doing it to scare her. But thank god, if he had proceeded any further, he would have probably never had good sex again. Certain body part and tissues had been on the line. And he almost jeopardized it just to piss the girl off. Crazy how she had made him so angry.

"I bet you will." Miroku's tiny voice perked up. "I bet she's the one you'll end up with."

"Say that again and I'll pummel you to the ground."

* * *

Kagome removed the straw from her mouth and glanced at Sango. Sango could only stare back at her with wide eyes. 

"You made him cry?" Sango's concerned face was replaced by an exasperated look. "You made the poor man cry?"

"I would doubt that he was any where near a poor person. Please don't sympathize him Sango, I thought you were on my side." Kagome brought a hand to her waist.

"But maybe he wasn't looking at you like that. I've seen times when girls are mistaken…."

"Trust me on this. The man had wandering eyes!" The memory of him standing over her made Kagome fluster and mad. Even his eyes had violated her before his hands did. She pulled down her baseball cap even lower. "Thank god I'll never see him again."

"What makes you think that? I bet you'll meet him again by tomorrow," Sango chirped, but Kagome could only glare.

"For one thing, I don't even know his name. Second, there is no possibility that a rich boy like that would pop up in front of me. People wait a life time to meet someone famous. I unfortunately am not waiting or looking forward…."

"Oh admit it Kagome, you want to meet him again!" Kagome spun around to face her friend.

"The day I run into the jerk again is the day you fall in love with some perverted freak off the streets. And we both know that will never happen." Kagome continued to chew on her straw. Sango only shrugged as the two stopped and waited for the walk sign to flash near the crosswalk.

"You never know….." Sango glanced at her friend and laughed. She had never seen Kagome so worked up over a guy….over anyone for the matter. The last time Kagome had been so mad was when Souta had spilled orange juice all over one of her projects. And that was ages ago. "So has he called you?" Kagome stiffened and looked over at Sango.

"No. Not yet anyways…." Kagome's head turned to face the street again. Their conversation had made a complete 180 turn. "But I talked to him a couple of days ago. He says he's doing fine but he hates America like crazy. He only found one sushi bar…." Sango laughed.

"Typical Kouga…" The sign changed and the thousands of people pushed forward. "Should have called early to wish his girlfriend a happy birthday."

Kagome sighed. "We are not connected at the hip Sango…."

"KAGOME!" Sango's eyes widened as she saw the silver BMW speeding its way towards her best friend's blind side. Before Kagome could even recall what was happening, the loud screeching sound penetrated through the air, as the convertible halted centimeters away from Kagome's legs. Everyone turned to look at the scene, as Kagome's eyes widened….suddenly realizing that she had almost died, along with any other person that walked near her. She nearly fainted from shock. "Kagome! Are you alright?!" Sango quickly rushed in front of her friend, grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine…" Kagome muttered, glancing back at the car next to her. "I'm fine…..but what the hell is that driver THINKING?!" All anger entered Kagome's system as she turned to face the car. "What's wrong with you?! Didn't you see the red light?!" she shouted as the driver's side door opened. Sango bit her lip; they were definitely going to attract attention.

"Hey you! You almost killed me!" Kagome had tossed her straw aside and was marching up to the man that had gotten out of the vehicle. "You deserve a ticket!"

"It's your fault Bitch for not watching where you were going!" A familiar voice shouted back. Kagome froze. An all too familiar voice. Her jaw drop, her finger dropped, and his sunglasses dropped when he realized it too.

**"YOU!!!"**

Every person on the avenue, turned to look at them.

* * *

A/N- Um…..here's the beginning. Hope it's alright. I know I started a new chapter, but I'm still on writer's block for the others. Heartache's chapter is almost done, as for From Here to There; it's on a sort hiatus. I'm working on it though. This is just to keep my mind off of everything else. Don't be mad. I'm not sure how long this one will last, but I'm posting it up for now. If I get no reviews then I might not continue, since I'm not perfectly satisfied. But here's the beginning. The next chapter is when the drama unfolds; more like the plan actually. The story IS called **Married at 18**. 

The next chapter: Future Plans-Worst Birthday ever

Please review and tell me what you guys think; if there should be changes or anything in the first chapter. Thanks!


	2. Future Plans: Worst Birthday Ever

**A/N: New chapter. Enjoy! I'll try to update regularly  
**

**Married at 18**

Chapter 2: Future Plans: Worst Birthday Ever

_By: KNE_

* * *

** "What in THE seven hells are you doing here?!"**

Kagome blinked. She blinked again and then slapped his finger away from her face. The man from last night….was the very same man that had almost turned her into a pancake in the middle of the street…and he was standing right in front of her! Yet….she was too shock to say anything. Sango had jinxed her….! "Well bitch? Answer me!" _Ahh__…the name calling was beginning._

The word definitely caught her attention, and her blue eyes snapped up to meet his golden orbs. "I should be asking YOU that!" She stretched out her left arm and pointed at the silver convertible next to him. "YOU almost killed me!" He only angrily glared at her.

Then with an arrogant snort he brought another finger to her face. "I knew it! You ARE a stalker! I knew it from the moment I met you!" She gawked up at him. All the anger she knew of began bubbling inside of her. _Why that rich spoiled brat…..I can't believe…_

"And why on earth would I do that?!" Her screams could be heard across the avenue. By now they were drawing a crowd (oblivious to them). His eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step up.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, girl. Who knows what you have in that sick mind…."

"SICK! Why you son of a….! I'm going to call the police!" He snorted and smirked at her.

"Go ahead…." He brought his face a bit closer, "Only to have you get yourself arrested, bitch. Go ahead, no one's stopping you." His smirk widened as he saw her eyes widened. "From what I've seen so far it might be probation. I'll have a restraining order on you. And maybe you might even get a house arrest for stalking someone like me….." He crossed his arms over his black shirt and turned away with a _"feh." _Kagome's jaw dropped for the hundredth time that day. This was beyond insane. He made her sound like an obsessed fan of some sort. _A fan of him?__ NEVER! _

"I'm NOT stalking you, twit-face! I don't know even know who you are!" Kagome spat dangerously and matched his glare. "You have no right to make up false accusations! You were the one who almost ran all the people on this street over!"

"I did not! You're the one making it up! If I had wanted to kill you, I would have already done so!" His smirk had disappeared and now he was glaring angrily back at her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You PIG!"

"Kagome!" Sango's voice suddenly piped in, shocking both of the two bickering adults. Both heads turned to face her. Sango grinned sheepishly and pointed to the light above them. "The light's green…."

"Yeah bitch, you're wasting time rambling…."

Kagome's head again whipped back to face the silver haired jerk. "What did you call me?!"

"I called you a bitch! Need me to say it again? Bitch…bitch….BITCH…"

* * *

Sango sweat dropped at the sight in front of her. She was standing around in the middle of the crosswalk while thousands of people stood at each corner watching the little scene that Kagome and the silver haired boy were making. The light had changed twice already, and the two had not even noticed a thing. She had called Kagome's name over and over, but now…..

**"Apologize to me this instant!"** Kagome was still yelling and she was no where close to backing down. But the immature boy only matched her with another insult each time she spoke.

**"Kiss my ass! I'll die before I ever apologize to you!" **

Sango rolled her eyes and glanced around nervously at the elderly couples next to her. She bowed quickly, muttering a quick 'sorry.' She would have to lecture her best friend later about putting her in awkward situation.

"So what's going on?" The man next to her asked, munching on a sandwich in his hands.

Sango sighed. "They're arguing." They were more than arguing, they were almost at each other's throats! Steam was practically making its way out of Kagome's ears!. Her aura was flaming…. But it WAS that boy's fault. A reckless and arrogant driver! He almost killed her…. Sango shook her head lightly. But now it seemed like the argument was way beyond the driving issue. They were arguing about…. Kagome being a stalker?

"I say the guy's going to get slugged sooner or later," the man next to her spoke again, craning his neck up to get a better view of the fight.

**"For the hundredth time, I'm not stalking you!!!"**

**"And I'm saying that you are!"**

"At this rate, I agree with you. Kagome won't back down…." Sango glanced up at the man to find her self staring into violet eyes. For a second she swore her heart stopped beating…. and then she casually turned away to face Kagome again.

"Think we should stop them and get traffic flowing again?" The man turned to face Sango, his face filled with amusement. Only then did Sango feel herself turn red. She was **BLUSHING**. _What's wrong with me? I don't blush!!_ She lifted her head and looked at him in the eye.

"I've already tried. They seem pretty caught up in their conversation of…."

**"I'll sue you if you touch my car!"**

** "Screw your car! You can't even drive it right!"**

The man chuckled lightly and shrugged. "It's worth another try, eh?" Sango raised an eyebrow. He seemed nice enough. (If only she knew…)

"I'll take the guy, you get the girl." The violet eyed man grinned and then winked, before lightly pushing Sango towards Kagome. Sango nodded her head obediently and approached her best friend slowly as if Kagome were a dangerous animal. She glanced up to see how the other man was doing, only to see him quickly walk up to the silver hair boy and throw an arm over his shoulder….casually. Sango froze as she saw his movements. So they knew each other….??

But the fighting had ceased.

* * *

**"Miroku?!**** What the hell are you doing here?"** The sound of Inuyasha's words were now soothing in his ears. Miroku grinned and glanced up at the pretty girl that he had just spoken to moments before. She was pretty indeed…. He winked and then returned to face Inuyasha.

"So Takashi, this is the girl you were telling me about?" Inuyasha and the girl's head whipped around to face the friendly figure. Miroku squinted and quickly ran his eyes over the girl's body. "Not too shabby…." He felt Inuyasha stiffen underneath his arm and at once he removed it, fearing for his own safety. Of course, the least thing he expected was to actually be right when he had made that statement. He really had no idea. But Miroku was just always….lucky? But from Inuyasha's reaction…She WAS the girl that he had gotten stuck with on the balcony. His luck just flew out the window…. Miroku smiled nervously and glanced back at the raging girl in front of him. One word described his situation. Screwed.

"You PERVERT!!!" The slap was too painful to watch. It was probably the most painful smack Miroku had ever encountered in his lifetime. It even echoed! Miroku stumbled backwards and gazed in shock, his jaw dropping completely. The girl held her red hand up and then winced in pain. "Itai…"

"YOU WENCH! What the hell was that for?!!!" Miroku sighed in relief; at least it wasn't him who got hit. "THAT HURT!" Inuyasha removed his shaky hand from his face. A perfectly red handprint left her signature of pain.

"THAT…." The girl whipped around to face him, "… was for being a pervert and almost running me over!"

"ME?!I didn't do anything!! It was him!" _So much for a friend…_

She snorted in reply. "Go away!" Miroku raised an eyebrow. Interesting…..Inuyasha had never been slapped by a girl before. _This is definitely a first! _Miroku leaned in, glancing from the silver haired boy to the fiery beauty.

"Gladly," he growled and spun around. "Should have hit you when I had the chance…." Miroku smiled sourly. Inuyasha just couldn't leave a fight without being the person to make the last remark. "Miroku get in the fucking car!"

And yet Miroku still felt like the lapdog.

* * *

Kagome gripped the pole and glared at the retreating car. Of all cars in the world, that car just had to belong to the silver haired freak of nature. Now she regretted not kicking his car a few times along with his head. At least she would be kicking some sense into that tiny itty bitty brain of his.

"Kagome….you okay?" Sango gently reached over to tap her on the shoulder. _Am I okay?_ She had never encountered anyone so…so….MEAN! Sango snorted lightly and smiled. "Didn't I tell you I that you would meet him again before tomorrow?" Kagome whirled around at Sango's amused face.

"Whaa…?"

Sango laughed and pulled on her best friend's arm towards the sidewalk.

"Just recently you told me that the man you met on the balcony was the rudest most idiotic bastard that lived in the male society…." Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "And I totally agree with you. It's too bad such a good looking boy turned out to be a rotten egg…."

Kagome snorted. "Good looking my ass. He's ugly and stupid….and smelly…" Sango laughed lightly and glanced behind her shoulder. Kagome sighed again and lifted her head over the hundreds of people pushing passed them. "Maybe you'll meet your pervert then…."

Sango only laughed nervously.

"Kagome, I've never seen you so worked up over a guy before. It almost looked like we were back in high school…" Kagome huffed in fury. She was NOT worked up over him. Over anyone! Sango must have noticed the redness forming in her friend's cheek and quickly changed the subject again. "I feel like I've seen him before….." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe he thought I was stalking him. What kind of person would accuse me of that? Only a big oaf like him. I don't even know his name!" Sango sweat dropped again.

"But he does look familiar. Maybe…."

"Maybe in the Guinness Book of Records for the dumbest jerk alive!" Kagome was seething again. Her aura began flaming. People were pissing her off lately, namely one person whom she had no idea who he was. The incident on the balcony should have taught him not to mess with her.

"Not all guys are sweet like Kouga, Kagome. There are just big jerks out there who think the world revolves around them. Whoever he was is definitely first on that list." Sango smiled eagerly and nudged her friend. "Kouga on the other hand…." This time instead of turning red from fury, Kagome blushed.

"Sangoooo…." She was whining again, making Sango smile. Kagome was so easy to read. Just one mention of Kouga, and the situation would turn like jelly. Kouga WAS and probably will be only, Kagome's first boyfriend.

"I still can't believe the idiot hasn't called yet. That's very unlike Kouga Kanzaki!" Sango laughed again as she watched Kagome roll her eyes.

"Can we not talk about Kouga?"

"Fine fine…" Sango replied in a sing-a-song voice. At least all thoughts had been reverted from the silver haired freak to the romantic boy off in America. "When's he coming back?"

"In a month…" Kagome's eyes darted upwards to one of the store displays and gasped. "Sango look!" Through the glass window, sat a shiny camera perched inside a small display. A beautiful camera. Kagome was instantly up against the window gaping. It was a new model and had just been released in the photography world. It was the first time Kagome had seen it…..up close.

"Look at all those zeroes….." Sango chirped in, as she straightened up. "Maybe your mom can help chip in." Even if that was a possibility….Kagome couldn't afford to ask her mother to buy her a new camera. They weren't exactly on the wealthy side and with her grandpa's hospital bills piling in….a camera was not their number one priority. Kagome slumped against the window and sighed. A dream was a dream….and it would always remain a dream.

"Yeah right…." Kagome mumbled, looking up at the gray clouds flowing by above them. Sango bit her lip and watched the girl. Kagome was never a gold digger. She never cared much about money….but there were times when the girl just looked so desperate.

"Don't worry Kags. You know what they say….a good artist can paint with any brush!" She managed a small smirk from her friend. "And if you're so worried about it, just marry some old rich guy, and then take all his money when he kicks the bucket." Kagome laughed and straightened up.

"Like that will ever happen."

"You never know."

"Sango!"

"I'm joking, Kagome. I'm joking. You'll marry someone you love and have hundreds of tiny little Kagomes and Kougas…."

"SANGO!"

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he snapped the cell phone shut. Miroku glanced over and grinned.

"What did the old man say?" Inuyasha's answer was a few profane words and then ended with his right hand smacking the wheel.

"He's making this dinner date thing such a big deal! The fucking bastard's threatening to cancel my credit cards if I don't go." Inuyasha gripped onto the wheel and sunk his nails in. His father was worst beyond worst and needed a big kick in the ass. _Sesshomaru__ was never forced to go to things like these! Why the hell do I have to?_ Realization hit him once again…_Because Sesshomaru had the fucking bastard wrapped around his fucking finger….just because he was a fucking A student. _

"Just go Inuyasha!"

"I won't."

"You're just going to get yelled at. And then it'll make your day even more perfect than it already is…." Miroku raised an eyebrow referring to the incident earlier. That definitely got the stubborn boy's attention. Inuyasha whipped his head to face the pervert next to him.

"Don't talk about that bitch. If you didn't go and make that stupid comment about her, she wouldn't have slapped me! I was slapped! ME! INUYASHA TAKASHI!" Miroku winced and turned his head away.

"So she kicked your ego…..get over it." Inuyasha flinched. _She did not kick my ego! My ego is perfectly fine!_ "And your ego is not perfectly fine, Inuyasha. I've never seen you get so worked up over some girl that you don't even know."

"And that's a good thing for her. If I knew her name I would make sure that THAT girl ate dirt for the rest of her fucking life." Miroku chuckled and patted Inuyasha on the arm.

"But dude, I thought you said she was ugly…..she was NOWHERE close to ugly…."

And that was the end of Miroku.

* * *

"Dinner at who's?" Kagome quickly glanced at her mother on the opposite side of the limo. A limo! To Kagome's surprise, a limo had arrived in front of the shrine to pick them up. It was shocking in deed and she almost doubled over when her mother had told her that she had nothing to do with it!

"At the Takashi's. They're old friends of your father's." Mrs. Higurashi gently smiled and reached over to pat Kagome's arm. "Happy birthday, honey." Kagome smiled nervously and looked out the tinted windows. Takashi's? She'd never heard her mother mention them ever….

"Mama. Why do I have to wear this?" Souta squirmed in his seat and tugged on the red bow around his neck. "I feel so stuffy like this." The eight year old boy continued to struggle and then finally gave up when the bow did not budge.

"Because it makes you look handsome, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and quickly licked the tip of her thumb. "Now stay still, there's something on your face…."

"Ma….!" Kagome laughed as she watched her mother grab a hold of the little boy. Her family was little and only consisted of four people, including her grandpa…but everything seemed perfect. Now that Kagome was heading off to college soon….even she was afraid to leave them alone. Her mother was a hardworking woman who even worked over time to support the family. "Ma! It's gone okay?!" Souta struggled from the neck hold and scrambled over to his sister.

"Gosh Mom…now I smell like your spit…" Souta muttered a few incoherent words as he wiped his face with the grey sleeve of his blazer. Kagome rolled her eyes. For an eight year old boy, Souta had one hell of a language.

"Souta! I gave birth to you! You'll smell like me for the rest of your life!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed and pointed at the two siblings. Souta only groaned in disgust.

"Mommmm! I didn't need to hear that!" Again Kagome giggled. Her family was weird. "Now I'm scarred for the rest of my life!" The eight year old fell back onto the leather seats and covered his ears.

"Get over it Souta!" Kagome hastily pinched his elbow. "You'll smell like mom for the rest of your life…."

"Ahhhh!"

The Higurashi trio laughed altogether once more before the limo came to a complete stop. They closed their mouths immediately and Souta sat up quickly. "Are we here?" Mrs. Higurashi sat up and looked around.

"I guess we are…." On queue, the door to the limo was jerked open, revealing the chauffeur.

The man peered in carefully and then cleared his throat. "We have _arrived._"

Souta was the first one out…..followed by Mrs. Higurashi and then Kagome. The three scrambled out and peered around while Souta and Kagome's jaw dropped. The place was…..huge! They were standing in front of what looked like a gigantic mansion. Small fountains surrounded the sides accompanied by a large one on the front lawn. All the lights glowed inside creating an extraordinary atmosphere. The place made a medieval castle in Ireland look tiny.

"Man o man! Where are we?!" Souta quickly spun around, taking in the view. The mansion sat on top of a large hill that over looked the city. The winding driveway that curved to the entrance were filled with lined limos and sports cars, while a sweet smell of cinnamon could be smelt from inside.

"Is this a hotel, Ma?" Kagome asked, spinning around just like Souta (like little children). Mrs. Higurashi only laughed.

"Mom! Look at that! They have their own basketball courts!" Souta began shouting as he jumped up and down pointing at the cement grounds not too far away, accompanied by tennis courts and what looked like an outdoor pool. "That's so cool!"

"It's a waste of space actually. My sons don't play anymore…." A warm voice suddenly piped in making Souta and Kagome whip around from their new found amusement. Standing before them was a beautiful woman in a dark blue dress. Kagome managed to grab Souta by his collar and pulled him closer before he got too excited. She looked familiar….. The woman smiled at the two siblings before turning to face Kagome's mother. Her eyes instantly brightened and she pulled the woman into a hug.

"Emiko! It's been too long!" The brown haired woman pulled back and smiled down at Mrs. Higurashi. "How have you been?" Kagome took a step closer. The Takashi's….?

"It's been wonderful Izayoi…..and what about you and Inutashio?" The names hit Kagome like a thousand tons of bricks. Izayoi and Inutashio Takashi. As in THE Takashi's.

"The Maple Hotel…." Kagome managed a whispered as she loosened her grip on Souta's collar. Souta scrambled to his mother's side. Lady Takashi turned her head away from Kagome's mother and smiled at her words.

"And you must be Kagome-Chan. You're just as beautiful as your mother said you were!" Two skinny arms were suddenly wrapped around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome could only sink in and go with the flow. What were they doing at Inutashio Takashi's mansion? The Takashi's were one of the richest families in Japan and owned the famous Maple Hotel chain. _The hotel that Kagome had been at last night!_ But her mother had never mentioned to her that they knew Takashi's, let alone being invited to dinner at what looked like the Takashi's mansion. Kagome was still gaping when Lady Takashi pulled away and smiled sweetly again.

Kagome politely smiled. "Thank you."

The woman gently took Kagome by the arm and pulled her towards the entrance. "I hear you're a very smart girl and you're planning to major in photography!" Kagome nodded gleefully and glanced back at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi only smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Souta on the other hand had now taken interest in the mansion's belongings.

* * *

"Your mother speaks so much of you. You look just like your father…..he was a very good man. Did you know that?" Lady Takashi continued to talk and glanced up at the young girl. She WAS beautiful. And kind all at once….the perfect daughter in law. Kagome Higurashi was not only the daughter of Jin Higurashi, but she was _the_ perfect….no…ONLY candidate for her son.

Dinner could not begin yet, since HE wasn't here yet. Lady Takashi glanced at her husband who was now looking at the silver watch on his left wrist. "So, I hear you're going to Tokyo University! It's a wonderful school….Many of my friends went there when I was younger." Lady Takashi smiled again, pushing for another conversation. Hopefully the girl wouldn't notice how worried she was. This was a very important dinner date!

Kagome smiled and nodded. "They have a great photography course….and it's close to home, so I can visit whenever I want to." The girl was smart indeed. Not like those airhead girls that Izayoi had seen her son sneak in.

"Is that so? Usually girls your age just can't wait to get out. I remember I was like that….Always rebelling. I was your typical teenager….isn't that right Inutashio dear?" Lady Takashi glanced over to her husband who gritted his teeth and nodded his head. He was obviously angry at the fact that Inuyasha had not arrived yet. The boy was a trouble maker….

"I'm different I guess…." The young girl smiled and set down her tea cup. Lady Takashi smiled,_ yes….yes you are._

_

* * *

_

Kagome licked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear again. It was like the two were sending signals to each other without thinking she would notice. Lady Takashi and her husband had been glancing at each other every five seconds. It was making Kagome feel nervous.

"Uh….are you guys waiting for someone?" Lady Takashi's head whipped to face her. The woman laughed nervously and shook her head.

"My son actually..... He was supposed to be joining us for dinner. He's late though…." She trailed off and then laughed nervously again. Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Okay? _"You'll like him once you meet him. He's such a gentleman…" her voice seemed to crack at her last statement, but Kagome didn't notice. She just nodded her head and smiled back.

"How many sons do you have?"

"I have one son." Lady Takashi leaned forward and set her teacup back onto the small table in the center of the room. Kagome raised a finger to her forehead. She could have sworn Lady Takashi had been saying "sons' the whole time. Plural. "I have a stepson also. They are very nice boys. You should meet them Kagome-Chan." Once again Kagome missed the crackle in her voice.

"Your home is just wonderful Izayoi. You've always told me how you wanted a small house on the riverside…..now you have a mansion next to the city!" Kagome glanced at her mother who had stood up and was now looking around. Lady Takashi smiled and stood up.

"My dreams didn't exactly go my way…..would you like a tour? I would love to take you, Emiko!" Before Kagome's mother could even argue she was dragged away by the bubbly woman. Souta followed, leaving Kagome in the large sitting room alone. _Where did Mr. Takashi go?_

Kagome sighed and stood up, taking great interest in the large paintings on the wall. What was a low class family doing here in high class residence? And what was their connection any way? Kagome would definitely have to ask her mother when they got home. How did someone like Inutashio Takashi know her father, a mere man from a poor district? They must have been friends in college or something. Kagome sighed and stopped next to a photograph against the fireplace. She gasped when she noticed the familiar face smiling back at her. It was her father…..and Inutashio. The two looked like they were somewhere in the city….and Jin Higurashi had one arm thrown over Inutashio's shoulders.

"They look so young…." Kagome whispered, smiling at her father's clueless face. She didn't remember much of him, besides the fact that he was a very smart and friendly man. Sadness overcame Kagome as she set the picture back on the mantel. Her father had died in a car accident eight years ago, not long after Souta had been born. Even Kagome didn't remember much….but Souta couldn't even remember one single detail. The boy was always curious though.

Kagome sighed and moved to the next picture frame on the mantel. Lady Takashi was mounted on top of a horse staring up at the sky. She was gorgeous. Brown locks and warm brown eyes. It was a good picture, almost grade A. She must have not known the picture was being taken either, because it looked all so natural.

"Probably just got married…." Kagome whispered and set the picture frame down. Kagome shuffled forward to look at the next picture. A small boy perched on top of a tree branch. Kagome squinted and brought the picture closer to her face. Three men that looked like bodyguards were below the tree, all shouting at him. But the little boy was smiling down at them an acorn in his hand ready to be thrown at their heads. Kagome giggled. How cute! She set the picture down and moved forward. And then she froze. Her hands were instantly on the picture frame of the little boy on the tree. _That face__….It looks familiar…._ Kagome's eyes traveled to the little boy's hair. Platinum blonde….silver hair……golden eyes. Annoying smirk. "Oh….my….g…"

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" **

Kagome literally jumped a foot in the air as she spun around to face the voice, the picture frame slipping from her hand and hitting the carpet. Luck was never on her side to begin with…..

His eyes widened instantly….and then his jaw dropped. Kagome swallowed…._so he recognized me?!_ Kagome instantly fell to her knees and picked up the silver picture frame, hiding her face from shame. Now he had every right to call her a stalker….

His jaw was tensed while he straightened his body quickly. Kagome bit her lip and glanced back up at the angry boy. So HE was a Takashi too? Kagome turned around slowly and placed the picture frame back on the mantle feeling his eyes burn a whole through her shoulder. She turned back and faced him completely, feeling her confidence drain away. _Shit…._

Cracking a small nervous smile, Kagome bit her lip. "So you must be Sesshomaru."

He decided right then and there that she had to die. What was the little bitch doing in HIS house? His home!! And now she was calling him Sesshomaru?!

"What the fuck did you just say?!" The bitch smiled devilishly and wiped her hands on her blue dress.

"Oh my bad then. You must be the demon child of the family…." Inuyasha lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulder and shoving her against the fireplace. _The little whore…._

She winced. "Oww! What the heck was that for?!" The girl tried to shove him backwards but unfortunately women were weaklings and Inuyasha didn't budge.

"And just what the hell are you doing in my house? YOU ARE A STALKER!" Her hands dropped from her shoulder and she glared up at him.

"I am NOT a stalker! I didn't even know you lived here!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at her face. He knew he wasn't the most brilliant man that existed. But he wasn't stupid either. How could someone not know who he was? It was like not knowing who the first man to step on the moon was!!

"Liar!" He reacted by grabbing her wrist and jerking her with him. She stumbled forward as he dragged her out of the sitting room. Never is his mind….

"What are you doing?! Let go!" The girl screamed as she tried digging her nails into his skin. Inuyasha only ignored her.

"I'm teaching you a lesson! I'm calling the cops on you so they can lock up your sick ass mind and I'll never have to see your ugly thing of a face anymore!" Inuyasha could feel her struggling as he pulled her into the main hall. He was pissed off as hell…to think that he had actually arrived home to come face to face with his worst nightmare. Where was security when he needed them?!

"I am not stalking you! Let go! Your parents invited my family for dinner!!" Inuyasha froze. Dinner? Could it be….He whipped around and glared at her, pointing his finger at her nose once again.

"Tricky. But I'm not stupid! You snuck in here and you're stealing stuff from my house to add to your sick shrine. I know people like you… and you all deserve to go hell!" He began dragging her again, ignoring the shouts and screams that penetrated through the halls.

"You're a monster! Let go of me this instant!" Inuyasha smirked to himself. She wasn't going to get away with it this time. He was usually never this violent with girls, but this bitch was asking for it. If she wasn't a stalker, then she probably was paparazzi. It would explain the stupid camera…..and the fucked up attitude. He would sue her for all she was worth. Though he would probably just gain extra pocket cash, she would die of hunger. _Good riddance…_ Inuyasha froze again when he felt the sharp pain surge through his right hand.

"Fuck no…" he whispered turning around. The bitch bit him! He shoved her off almost instantly and yelped in pain. "What the hell are you doing?!" He glanced at the back of his hand and found bloody teeth marks, freshly engraved in his skin.

She quickly backed up and spat, the wiped her lips quickly with her hand. She glanced up at him, her hair thrown in frenzy. "Shit," she whispered, continuing to glare at him. "Now I'll die of poison…"

"Not before I kill you…" Inuyasha retorted quickly before he jumped forward and grabbed her wrist again; ignoring the thrashes she was sending out.

"Let GO OF MEEEE! I'll scream rape if you don't!" Inuyasha practically laughed. Amateur. He had her trapped.

"This IS my own home, remember?" He glanced back at her raging face and then smirked triumphantly, "Of course you do…..you did stalk me…."

"I AM NOT STALKING YOU!" He ignored her and continued, ready to throw away the trash.

* * *

"You're sons are adorable, Izayoi…." Mrs. Higurashi glanced up at the large oil painting of the family. "He looks exactly like you." Lady Takashi smiled again and nodded. Inuyasha WAS the adorable one of the family. Sesshomaru resembled his father greatly; both handsome and dashing…..mixed with ice. Girls had always chased her eldest son since middle school. But he was too smart and much too focused on the company business to pursue any girlfriends for the matter. Sesshomaru was one of a kind….and most definitely going to be the most successful. And then came along Inuyasha. Unlike Inutashio and Sesshomaru, her youngest son became the most arrogant boy that he was. Even as a child he was already as sneaky as it could get. Unlike Sesshomaru, school was not part of his '_priority'_ list. It was more like **girls**. _And lots of them_. Amazing how different he turned out to be from the rest of the family. It must have been **_her_** blood that set the current.

The boy was a walking billboard.

"I hope she likes him…." Lady Takashi turned to face her best friend since high school. "I've always wanted to be related to you….and Inutashio and Jin were like brothers! It's only natural that our children marry…." Emiko only sadly smile at the mention of her late husband. Lady Takashi sighed and glanced back at the portrait. "The only way the family and company can merge completely…."

"Kagome will like him. She's not a very judgmental person unless the first impressions turned out rough. She doesn't have very many enemies either…..so I'm sure her and Inuyasha will get along just fine…."

Lady Takashi could only cross her fingers. "Hopefully….."

Unfortunately…. 'hope' never came around, and the French doors of the grand hall were suddenly thrashed opened, cutting through the peaceful aura.

**"MA!!!!!!!!!" **Both of Kagome's hands would have flown to her ears if one of them wasn't being dislocated by a certain jerk at the moment. Kagome stumbled up as the boy came to a complete halt.

"Inuyasha? **INUYASHA!** What are you doing?" Now Lady Takashi had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha ignored the question and jerked Kagome to the front, one hand still around her bruising wrists.

Kagome winced. "Itai…."

"Is it true you invited this girl for dinner?!" Kagome bit her lip and glanced back at the silver haired jerk. The idiot was ripping her arm off! Only then Kagome noticed that her mother stood beside Lady Takashi and both Souta and Inutashio watched from a distance (cautiously). Weren't they going to help her? "She's an intruder Ma! I told you that we needed better security!" Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes and cut in before he made her sound like a complete thief.

"I did NOT break in!"

"Don't lie to my mother!" He angrily jerked her arm again, almost sending her sprawling across the marble floor.

"Inuyasha! She did not break in! Release her now!" Izayoi Takashi took a step forward dangerously while Inuyasha immediately dropped his hand from Kagome's wrist and took a step back. Kagome silently snorted and turned to face him.

"I told you I wasn't stalking you." _I hope he gets a beating from his parents!!_ She knew he wanted to kill her from the look in his eyes, but it looked like Lady Takashi had complete control over him now. Now it was time to run. Kagome quickly hurried over to her mother's side and then turned to point accusingly at the silver haired boy.

"Mama! That's the man from last night!?" Unfortunately, those were the wrong words to speak. Both of the women whirled around to face her.

"You've met?!" They both shouted in unison. Then a small smile suddenly appeared on Lady Takashi's face. It almost looked deadly. She turned around to face her seething son.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you already met Kagome-Chan?" Her voice had suddenly sweetened…..it was too odd. Inuyasha blinked. _What the hell is going on? What do you mean 'why didn't you tell me you already met Kagome?' I don't even know that bitch! _

"What?" He gawked. _What the fuck is going on? Who the hell are these people and why the hell is SHE in my house?! _Inuyasha swallowed. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. He suddenly wished he hadn't listened to Miroku and come. Kagome was the first to get over the shock. She turned to face her mother once more and opened her mouth to speak….only to throw another accusation towards him.

"Mama….he's the pervert that tried to kiss me!"

All of Inuyasha's five senses came whirling back from where ever the hell it went and hit him smack in the face. All heads were suddenly on him

"WHAT?!" He heard his father's voice bellow along with the gasps from the two elder women in front of him and the bitch. _And the biggest ass of them all suddenly decided to join the conversation…._Inuyasha rolled his eyes, referring to his father.

"Kiss?! What do you mean kiss?!" His mother turned to face him. "You tried to kiss her? When? How?" Inuyasha gulped….he was dead meat. He was being interrogated for doing something he hadn't done!

"He tried to take advantage of me last night!" The girl screamed again. Inuyasha suddenly wanted very much to leash out and strangle her before she revealed anything more about him that could get his ass kicked by the man he called 'father'. And this time he had a feeling his mother was not going to jump in any time soon.

"I…I did not try to KISS her!" He whipped around to face the lying bitch…. "I did NOT try to take advantage over you!"

She snorted and took an angry step towards him. "Yes you did!"

"Is this true Inuyasha?!" His father was yelling once more. The little boy who stood in the corner of the room was now laughing hysterically….._wait? What was a kid doing here? _Inuyasha swallowed, confused yet angry. "Inuyasha!"

_Stop calling my god damn name!!_

"Inuyasha!!"

"N..N..NO! I did not! I didn't try to kiss her god dammit!" This must have had to have been the worst day in his life. Now he was being accused of being a rapist? A pervert? A….

"This is wonderful news!" His mother's warm voice suddenly exclaimed, making Inuyasha double over.

"What?!" He heard himself and Kagome shout at the same time. Horror was clearly written across her face. Lady Takashi's smile widened as she began walking towards Kagome. Kagome only swallowed cautiously and glanced back at her mother who looked away innocently.

"Kagome-Chan. Do you know how my family knows your family?"

Kagome watched the woman approach her and then shook her head slowly…..taking in the cinnamon aroma that Lady Takashi smelt of. The woman smiled and glanced to her husband like she was asking for permission before continuing the story. "Back when we were still very young….your father and my husband met in high school." She paused and smiled to herself in reminiscences. "They became the best of friends immediately and vowed to do everything together."

_So they were best friends?_ Kagome rubbed her sore wrists. But she had never known that….. Her mother had never even mentioned about the high school years. Inutaisho Takashi was one of the most recent newsmakers, no one even mentioned anything!

Lady Takashi continued with her story. "So when they went to college together…..they both wanted to start a business together and become partners. Since your father and my husband grew up in the country…..they both worked hard and were able to buy a small plot of land near the countryside where they started their business."

Kagome swallowed. She was never informed of this….. Izayoi smiled deepened and she gently glanced up at Kagome's eyes. "Do you know what that was?" Kagome shook her head slowly. Lady Takashi raised a small finger to Kagome's noise. "They named it the Kaede Inn." Oblivious to Kagome, Inuyasha was also listening nearby. He was stupefied….shocked. Kaede Inn….was just another name for the Maple Hotel… meaning that his father had a partner. Inuyasha's head whipped around to face the silver haired man listening as well. It was Impossible.

"It started out small at first….a small Inn for travelers and tourists to stay at while they were passing through. But amazingly, within a year….Kaede Inn's popularity was growing." Kagome licked her lips again. Her father…..was one of the creators of the Maple Hotel chain? The most expensive hotels in all of Japan and Asian….

Inutashio cleared his throat. "As the business grew….I wanted to gain so much more, but your father…..he was still in love with the countryside. He met your mother, settled down and was ready to start a family. I on the other hand……" Inutaisho glanced over at the large portrait of the Takashi family. "My illegitimate child was the first to be born." Kagome's eyes followed his to see a very handsome man who stood behind Inuyasha and his mother, his eyes piercing cold. Inutashio's words probably meant that he was a player himself. Kagome narrowed her eyes…_like father like son._

"Sesshomaru…." She heard the idiot behind her whisper. Obviously, the boy had been kept out in the cold until now.

"And through your mother…..I met Izayoi and fell in love." Lady Takashi was practically swooning as they proceeded with the trip down memory lane.

"But what about Kaede Inn and my father?" Kagome pressed on…. not interested about the romantic story of Inutaisho and Izayoi Takashi. What did this have to do with her father now?

"Well. We were always best friends, and shall remain best friends forever. But, Jin wanted to live a peaceful and normal life….and I wanted power. And so I continued on, and Jin stayed behind." Kagome suddenly felt light. Her father had a chance to become a billionaire and chose to leave everything just to live peacefully? Kagome really WAS like her father. It made her feel_….proud_.

"But when Inuyasha was three years old, and Emiko had just come home from the hospital with you. We all decided that no matter what…..the Takashi and Higurashi family would be one. And so on that day…..Inuyasha, you made an oath to be with Kagome forever." All heads turned to face the arrogant boy again.

"WHAT?! I don't remember this?!" A gruff voice cut in angrily.

"Of course not Inuyasha. You were only three, and you repeated everything that we told you to. You were such a good boy back then." Inuyasha growled as his mother turned away from him.

"Then how come I've never met this girl before?!" Inuyasha lifted his chin towards the blue eyed girl. "If this story is true then why aren't we like the Brady bunch and their neighbors? I don't even remember Dad mentioning the name Higurashi before." Lady Takashi lifted a finger.

"Ahh…If you've already forgotten, we lived in America until you were fifteen and Sesshomaru was twenty, before we actually came back to Japan." Inuyasha stared down at his shoes, obviously thinking hard about something. Kagome only groaned at his stupidity.

"**Six years!** Didn't you learn how to subtract in school?" Inuyasha's head whipped up and he sent another deadly glare towards her.

Finally (_willingly_), he turned to face his mother again. "But that leaves six years. Why didn't you guys tell me anything?"

But somehow, during their little conversation….Kagome had realized something.

"What do you mean the Takashi and Higurashi family would be one?" Her eyes darted from Izayoi, to her mother, and then back to Inutaisho. "What are you implying?" That's when she saw the twinkle in Lady Takashi's eyes once again.

"Of course. We were all good friends and were so sure that since you were the eldest daughter of Jin and Emiko, you would be the one to marry into our family…." Lady Takashi paused and waited for a reaction but received none. She then smiled and continued. "But then your father passed away in that awful accident while we were still in America. Inutaisho was drowned in so much work, that we couldn't even make it to the funeral." She sent a sympathetic look towards Kagome's mother. "…and since my sons were already teenagers, the idea of getting them to marry a complete stranger would be difficult. We figured that it was just a small little dream that we possessed for you to become part of our family. And with work….we never got around to meeting you after your first birthday." Kagome sighed in relief. She was so sure they were going to bombard her with some crazy announcement.

"So why the hell are they here then?"

Kagome could feel a vein pop. How can a person like this be ?! He was a Takashi after all, her father and mother's best friends!

"They are here because we love them Inuyasha. But they are also here because of a problem that we have encountered." As Lady Takashi finished her sentence, both heads snapped back to face her.

Inuyasha's eyes flared as he cautiously looked from his father to mother. "What kind of problem?"

"Money."

"**WHAT?!**" At this rate Kagome was going to become deaf. The stubborn boy just had to scream into her ear every five seconds. "How the hell do we have money problems?" He was right though.. Kagome was dumbfounded. What kind of money problems could Inutashio Takashi have?

"It's quite complicated actually….." Inuyasha raised his head taking a step closer. He had all night….after all.

"What's going on?"

Inutaisho sighed impatiently. "The business ratings will continue to drop if Maple does not expand past the Asian country. It's going to be bad for stocks and Maple is being built on every beach there is on Japan. We can't afford to lose money at the same time that we are building hotels across the country. It's too risky…."

"What…?" Inuyasha obviously was dense when it came to business. He did not understand a word.

"Meaning Inuyasha, that Maple is dropping unless we expand to the west. The American hotels are also our competitors and they have been appearing more and more around the coasts as well….."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "So why don't we just expand to the west? We have enough money now right?" Kagome rolled her eyes. There was always a catch, and the idiot was too dense to understand the situation.

"Let me finish, Inuyasha…." Inutaisho's eyes suddenly traveled to the young girl who stood next to her mother. "If it was that easy, Inuyasha. I would already have expanded Maple ages ago. But the problem lies in the fact that Maple was not started just by me. I don't have full authorization to it….." The drama was unfolding and Kagome could only dread what would be next. "When Jin and I started Maple. We signed a contract stating that the both of us were needed to make decisions like this….." Inuyasha stared hard at his father. What was he trying to say?

"But we've lived the past 21 years without this Jin Higurashi person. Why do we suddenly need him now?"

"Jin never really left the business completely. He stepped down and handed the job of decision making for me. The money to me. But his name is still on that contract. Maple is still half his, meaning I need his consent in order to expand Maple to the west."

Kagome's eyes slowly traveled to look at Inutaisho. "But my father is dead….how can you get his consent?" And then that's when Lady Takashi's face lit up. Both Kagome and Inuyasha felt themselves take in a deep breath.

"A Higurashi needs to….."

Kagome swallowed. "Can't my mother just sign a new contract and hand the company completely over to you?" She saw her mother flinch from the corner of her eye. "Can't she?"

"Unfortunately, your father left everything that has to do with Maple to you, Kagome." Her mother's words pierced through her. Slowly turning to face her mother, Kagome felt her heart clench. That meant that….

"But Mama, if it's mine, then all I have to do is sign consent and let Maple expand….."

"No. You're too young." Again…there was more news to add to the drama that Kagome had never known about. "You have just turned eighteen legally today. But your father's will specifically indicate that you have to be at least graduated from college and over the age of twenty one before you can have complete ownership of your half. Until then you can not receive and money or do anything with it….."

Nearby, Inuyasha watched the scene fold out in front of him. The wench was also a billionaire then? He suddenly felt at lost. All twenty-one years, his father had actually had a partner?? A partner?? Did Sesshomaru even know of this?

"Then how do we solve this? Wait until I'm twenty one?" Kagome glanced nervously around. She suddenly felt like a thousand pounds of bricks were falling around her

"Maple won't last long against the American competitors for another three years…."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Merging."

Inuyasha took an angry step forward, pissed for being left out of the conversation. "What the hell is that?"

"Meaning **you**…" he pointed a rather hasty finger at his son, "….and **Kagome** will have to get married in order to hand all authority to the Takashi family."

Sure….both families were expecting a tantrum from one of them. But they **weren't** expecting a nuclear bomb to explode from BOTH of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay…..lots of information in this chapter. But I had to give a reason WHY they had to marry…and I couldn't do that in a few sentences. And I'll try filling in the blanks in the next chapter. I just really wanted to get a second chap out for those who wanted to read it. You'll understand why Kagome's mother wants Kagome to do it, and maybe even why Kagome's dad wrote his will like that. Hehehe**

** I'm surprised I even got over twenty reviews. I was expecting nothing…but I had this story at the back of my head so I decided to.**

** If any of you guys actually read my author profile; I'll try to update lately on how my other fics are doing.**

** I read from some people that this story isn't really great compared to my other two. I'm sorry if it isn't and I don't take it as a burn. **

** And some of you think it's going to fast. I'll see what I can do. **

** I guess I'm trying to take it at a different angle that's all. And now I'm willing to answer questions for those of you who have questions.**

** Umm….oh yeah! **

**Corner Girl – I emailed you but never got an answer (about the beta reader thingy), so if you want to email me back my email is on my profile. I hope you got this message…hehehe**

** And…. Miroku and Sango have met! Some of you guys are probably wondering why Miroku hasn't pulled any perverted stunts. I wonder too…..lol. We'll see how their relation goes.**

** Thank you so much for reviewing. I appreciate 'em a lot!! And like I said I love reading them, and I know for those of you who write stories, you guys like reading them too! This chapter went okay (in my opinion). I'm working on other stories for too, so that's why…**

**Thank you!!**

**Next:**

Chapter 3-

5 Months A deal: Playing the Bride


End file.
